


Wake me up

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Canon Era, Drunkenness, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even drunk cynics have wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "9/ Grantaire (Les Miserables)" : 9 was " wake me up"
> 
> By the way, I do not own Les Miz, and alcohol abuse is bad. Eat your veggies kids.
> 
> Enjoy!

Each morning, he woke up alone. In the Musain, in his room? On the floor.

Yet the night before, Grantaire had passed out with a name on his lips, a flame behind his lids. Each time, in the split second before waking up, before the headache, the foul taste and the dark thoughts… he hoped that his Apollo would pierce slumber’s clouds to wake him up…  

Oh, _he_ ’d greet him with scorn. Oh, that’d be very the best morning of Grantaire’s life!

And each night, each morning, he fell asleep, drunk… On his wine-stained lips, _Enjolras, wake me up_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You can feed my muse kudos or cookies or comments if you wish so! <3


End file.
